Cooking is Hell
by InaudibleScream
Summary: Proper food should atleast have sugar, that's a given. Really, Gil.


A part of a fanfiction me & my friend is currently writing. (: I decided to upload this part of it because well I liked this part of the first chapter that I wrote (& of course shameless advertisement; I regret nothing.) to read the full / s / 8380248 / 1 / The _ Hell _ of _ Being _ Room _ Mate _ wit Clown (add to " " and remove spaces) or just go to cynthia lowell's account. x)

It's AU, Highschool. that might aid your confused thoughts, if anything. Though I don't think there's much trace of it being so.

**Pairing**: Gil & Break

**Disclaimer:** ...fanfiction. FAN-FICTION.

* * *

"Well if you're just content complaining against me, you might as well take part in doing it yourself!" Gil yelled slamming a book of recipes on the table, after yet another bad review about "distasteful" and "salty" cooking coming from his noisy room mate. "You don't put sugar on spare rips. That's common knowledge, Break! It's reasonable that it would not taste with such a seasoning."

"Then I suppose you shouldn't cook such a gruesome thing. I might have died." Gil snorted; as if. "At least I'd faint and terrible life on the hospital bed. You do realize they don't serve sweets there, right?" Break faked a pout.

Gil sighed heavily, passing the book of recipes to Break harshly. "Then you may have the honour of cooking today." He announced catching Break slightly off guard.

"Very well,"

Their new cook reached for the sugar, some what appeared to be random ingredients for cakes (and certainly not for dinner) such as milk, eggs, strawberries (to Break's delight), skittles, cocoa, cheese and for the sake of a healthy meal, some potatoes and lettuce. Gil already knowing full well where this was heading.

Break searched for a bowl to put it in, not so carefully pouring milk into it (not bothering to check how much) followed by the whole bag of cocoa powder, which led to his realization that he needed a much larger bowl. …Which caused the source of a whole chain of disasters.

He tried to reach for a bigger bowl, but had to make do with to either use a chair as support, or ask a certain raven for help. He glared at the bowl mocking him for the shelf on the top right. Pssht, he didn't need that bowl, he'd just use two small ones, it was basically the same anyway.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gil asked from his seat by the table, taking a moment to peek at Break's creations of a new species from his puddle of dull and boring homework. Break was causing a commotion cutting up salad: cutting anywhere and anything, but on the actual object. He accidentally managed to cut his fingers in the process.

"Oh my…" He reached for the pack of band aids in a halfassed attempt to heal the small cuts, hoping Gil wouldn't walk in on him, he most certainly didn't need that wimp's pity. After patching up every inch of his hands he continued, hatched the eggs and threw them in the bowls, doing the cliché mistake of dropping the shell along.

"Do you perhaps want help with that?" Gil said with irony and slight annoyance, pointing at the potatoes Break made a great difficulty to peel.

"I'm quite alright," He replied, dismissing him. Instead of gently peeling the top layer off, he clumsily shrugged the layers off and all of it's inside contests along with. "Look, that's not how you do it." Gil grabbed his wrists to stop him from torturing yet another potato. He stood directly behind Break, his head nearly resting in between Break's neck and head because of the height difference. "It's called peeling for a reason." He reasoned, taking hold of Break's hands and guiding them; he picked up another potato and began to peel it's top layer. Break huffing slightly, sticking his tongue at Gil in disapproval once finished.

"Now you do it." Gil let go of his hands, trusting him to be able to do what Gil just taught him.

Break glared at the unpeeled potatoes. After a moment of silence he pushed them away, saying: "Come to think of it I'm no fan of vegetables," He threw the bag of potatoes in the trash can as he spoke. "And they're no good mixed with sugar." Gil tried to stop Break from pouring the unnecessary food in the trash, but Break just pulled it further away from him. "Not to mention potatoes should be stopped being sold as it's highly inconvenient to prepare." Gil sighed, that was that dollar.


End file.
